


Completing the Circuit

by Phoenicia, snarkyscorp



Series: Three Part Harmony [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, orca mode makoto, snarky haru, talking about feelings, talking about sex, wolfy sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenicia/pseuds/Phoenicia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: When Haru told Sousuke "I don't bottom," what did that mean and why?In which Sousuke can't leave well enough alone, Haru faces something he'd rather not, and contrary to Japanese tradition four might be a /very/ lucky number for Makoto.





	Completing the Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterbearCosmonaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut/gifts).



> [Adri!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut/pseuds/WaterbearCosmonaut) This is so overdue, but it's finally here for you. Full of happiness and sass and all those SMH things we hope you like.
> 
> Also, Haru's engaging in a little bit of Japanese pun humor when he promises 'four' to Makoto, with four being considered unlucky as it can also be read as 'death', but with what he's promising also known as 'the little death', well...it just fit. What he says to Sousuke (calling him 'dear') is something characteristic of married couples in Japan, it's very intimate and usually a substitute for given names, which is why it affects Sousuke.
> 
> Any additional notes will be at the end. Thanks for joining us on this journey, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

It should have been strange to Sousuke. Living with two men like Makoto and Haru, who had previously been in a very committed, long-term relationship, should have been awkward and uncomfortable and strange. It shouldn't have come easy. It shouldn't have felt like sliding into a missing puzzle piece's place. It shouldn't have been nice and comfortable and welcoming.

But it was all of those things and more. Sousuke had never been in a relationship quite like this one, where the three of them complimented all the best things about one another and negated some of the worst. Where Makoto was weak, Haru and Sousuke were strong; where Sousuke didn't understand, Makoto and Haru could explain; and when Haru couldn't speak, Sousuke and Makoto became his voice effortlessly.

Even in bed, things progressed in a natural, comfortable, sensual way.

Except for one issue that Sousuke hadn't been able to figure out. It was practically the only thing that simply wasn't discussed between the three of them, and Makoto and Haru were both so firmly devout in it that Sousuke couldn't seem to crack their resolve.

When Haru had told him, _I don't bottom_ , Sousuke thought he was joking. Taunting, maybe. Baiting Sousuke to see if he could handle not being in charge of Haru in particular. But the first time the three of them were together intimately, the night after their date in Odaiba, Sousuke realized it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Neither Makoto nor Haru explained why, but Makoto bottomed. Sousuke felt it was only natural that he do the same, which wasn't a problem for him all things considered, but when Makoto buried inside him the first time, he saw a flash of arousal in Haru's eyes unlike anything he'd ever seen between them before. It was something like what Haru looked like when he saw water big enough to submerge in.

Sousuke wanted to find out what that look meant, but Haru wasn't shy about dismissing any outright discussion on the subject. Makoto, too, changed the subject every time Sousuke tried to bring it up. It was as if just saying it aloud was taboo, the only real conversation that was off limits between them.

But the more they were together, the longer Sousuke was acclimated to their beautiful world, the more he wanted to know. The more he wanted to experience _everything_. Not just Haru inside him or watching Haru inside Makoto - but the both of them inside Haru. Sousuke felt feverish in his desire to understand Haru that way. And he was desperate for Makoto to do so as well. It seemed like the only line he hadn't been allowed to cross, so it became the one he wanted most.

Playing video games on a lazy Sunday afternoon in April, Sousuke didn't so much decide now was the time than his brain simply didn't stop his mouth and tongue and vocal cords from phrasing the thoughts that passed by:

"So have you _never_ been on the bottom, Haru?"

Makoto, who had been so focused in his earlier player-vs-player battles with Sousuke - Haru called it 'orca mode' when Makoto got that involved in games and challenges - fumbled with his controller so bad that it popped out of his hands and clattered to the floor.

Sousuke grinned as he won the battle, but when he looked at Makoto's instantly-red face, he suddenly thought maybe he lost too. He glanced at Haru, who looked like he might claw Sousuke's face off if he said more.

"....Let's go another round," Makoto murmured, twisting his controller in his big hands as if it was suddenly a fragile piece of breath-spun glass. "Haru-chan, do you want to play this time?" He perked up a little. "Haru vs. Sousuke! Battle of the century!"

"Are you just going to ignore my question?" Sousuke asked, once again unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

“No.” Haru pushed himself up off the couch, turning away from both of them. “And yes. I’m going running.” His jacket landed in a heap next to Makoto, feet fleet towards his Nikes and escape.

For as long as Sousuke had known them, he'd never seen Makoto sit still if Haru wanted to run off by himself. There was usually a hand grab of some kind, or at least Makoto catching the hem of Haru's shirt to still him. But this time? Nothing. Makoto stared at his bare feet, silent.

"Oi," Sousuke growled, about to stand up and argue, but Makoto caught _him_ instead and Haru was gone before he could call out to him. When the door shut, the sound snapped Sousuke out of it. "What the hell was that about?"

Makoto removed his hand from Sousuke's and drew slow circles over the back of the game controller. It was worn in the shape of his large hands. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice something just above a whisper but quietly stern too. "But, I don't want to talk about it." Though his lips trembled, Makoto wasn't crying. _Yet_ , Sousuke's brain tacked on. He wasn't crying _yet_. "It's not the kind of thing I want to discuss. I'm sorry," he repeated.

Sousuke shook his head, letting his own controller drop into his lap. He thought of Haru's hands, how much smaller they were but how they somehow fit perfectly in his own. In Makoto's. Like he was made for the two of them.

"When you were inside me, Haru was watching," Sousuke said. "His eyes were greedy like I don't normally see. Like there was a part of him that wanted to be where I was."

"No," Makoto said, even more firmly. This time, he looked up at Sousuke, his green eyes shimmering. "That's not what Haru wants, and if he doesn't want to do it, then we don't do it. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion," Sousuke said, challenging. "I'm not saying I'm going to force Haru to do anything he doesn't want to do. I'm just asking for an explanation. I can't lie and say I don't think about it constantly, and I can tell you do, too." Makoto's blush and the way he looked down at his controller again only confirmed it. "If Haru wants to do it, shouldn't we explore that?"

"He _doesn't_." This time, Makoto's voice wavered in a way that suggested he was getting closer to losing it. It pitched as if he was going through puberty. "I am one-hundred percent sure that Haru does not want me to be inside him." The words seemed to get smaller the more Makoto spoke. He twisted the controller, the plastic creaking. "Ever again." The words _no matter how much I would like to try_ seemed to catch in Makoto's throat, but somehow, Sousuke felt them reverberate through his chest anyway.

Gently, Sousuke removed the controller from Makoto's destructive, worried clutch, and set both aside. "So he has done it before. You tried it with him." Instant, white-hot jealousy and longing clawed through Sousuke's chest like a tidal wave. The phantom pain in his shoulder even flared up without warning or physical cause, though he resisted the temptation to rub at it. The last time he'd done that, he'd caught Haru staring, like the guy could see straight through to the misshapen sinews and cartilage and mangled bone he'd ruined all those years ago.

"Yes," Makoto said, shrinking in on himself. Without the controller, he started picking at the fraying hem of his old shirt, the cuff of his long sleeve, a hair on his pantleg. Anything within reach, like a child that couldn't sit still through a lecture on what he'd done wrong. "I...don't know if I should talk about this." He glanced at the door, as if waiting for Haru to appear again. Like if Haru did show up, he might scold Makoto. "We haven't talked about it at all since that night, and… I don't like to think about...what I did to him."

Now Makoto was dangerously close to the edge. The tears were there in his eyes, threatening to fall. Sousuke wasn't very good at comforting, but he had a lot of experience with crying men, so at the very least, he wouldn't mind if Makoto needed a shoulder to let loose on. But being with Makoto had also taught him a few things about kindness and comfort, about what to do when talking wasn't the answer, about how to read a silence and understand all the multitude of things that could be said without words.

Sousuke reached out, sliding his fingers through Makoto's hair, which had grown so long these past few months that it was curling at the nape of his neck. Sousuke liked how Makoto looked with his hair that long. He knew Haru shared in that feeling, as more often than not their fingers bumped trying to get to his nape first. This time, Sousuke had no one to fight with. His skin met Makoto's, and he gently tugged a few soft brown curls.

"I know that the two of you have been together for a lot longer than I've been in your lives," Sousuke said, patiently. "But I don't like secrets." He thought about how long he'd kept his biggest one from Rin, how betrayed Rin had felt when he finally discovered it, how guilty Sousuke always felt keeping such a thing from his supposed best friend. He never wanted to go through that again, and being on the receiving end wasn't much better. "You told me when we started this that honesty was the most important consideration."

Makoto blinked, his eyes wide. "Sousuke…"

Sousuke's fingers stroked the nape of Makoto's neck, baby soft hairs raising with goosebumps under his touch. "I just want to know why we can't explore something that Haru obviously wants."

Makoto jerked back as if stung, wiping his eyes. "He doesn't!" he insisted, voice shrill as he stood up, his hands balling into fists. "He doesn't! Haru-chan doesn't like it!"

"Makoto…" Sousuke was on his feet too, hands up, expression tight. He didn't know what minefield he'd walked into, but apparently he wasn't very good at dodging things that were sure to explode if stepped on. Instead, it was like he tromped hard over all of them, making things worse no matter how badly he wanted to make them better.

Makoto wrung his shirt, tears falling. He seemed to have realized that shouting wasn't making him feel any better. Like the big orca whale he was, he didn't actually want to be loud; he had just bottled the emotions in for too long and now they were all coming to a head.

"Haru-chan doesn't like it," Makoto went on, shoulders tight, lips quivering, tears falling. "...because I hurt him."

Sousuke didn't understand. He stepped forward, ready to take Makoto in his arms and gently press for more information, but it seemed like just admitting that had loosed the dam of words that had been caught in Makoto's throat for who knew how long.

"I hurt Haru when I tried to do it," Makoto said, covering his face with both hands. It muted and muffled his words, but Sousuke could still understand everything. "I was too rough, and he said it was painful, but I kept pushing because I really wanted to do it with him like that, and he looked so beautiful laying back for me that I just wanted him so bad! I wanted him and I hurt him! I'd never forgive myself if I made Haru-chan hurt like that again."

Stunned into silence, Sousuke wasn't even sure where to begin in reply. He wasn't exactly sure what Makoto meant. Makoto would never have purposely hurt Haru. It was probably just some misunderstanding or first-time awkwardness. But Makoto was crying, sobbing into his hands like he'd murdered someone's lost puppy, and Sousuke didn't want to take it too lightly. He'd learned that Makoto's feelings were very fragile things, and Haru trusted him with this man. He would be careful, even when he pushed where Haru couldn't.

"So," Sousuke finally said, offering a hand to Makoto's shoulder for emotional and physical support. "You tried once, it was painful for him, and then neither of you tried again?"

"I won't hurt him again!" Makoto insisted. "I won't be selfish. I enjoy it when Haru's...when he's on top." Makoto's blush somehow seemed to radiate through his hands. "So I promised myself if I could take it, then there's no reason to do it the other way."

Sousuke sighed. He cupped the back of Makoto's head and dragged the idiot forward into an embrace. He could feel the tears against his shirt, and Makoto's fingers were trembling.

"I'm glad you told me," Sousuke said. "I know that was hard."

Makoto nodded. He finally dropped his hands and wound his arms around Sousuke's waist. "Please don't tell Haru-chan I told you."

Sousuke lifted a fist and bonked Makoto's head gently. "Idiot," he grumbled and then kissed Makoto's head.

"Promise," Makoto insisted, lifting his head. "Promise you won't tell Haru. I don't want him to feel guilty that he...that I hurt him or to feel inadequate. Because the way things are now is fine. I don't need anything else."

Sousuke bopped him again. " _Idiot_ ," he repeated.

"Ow, Sousuke~."

"I see the way you look at him," Sousuke went on. "It's the same way I look at him. And I know that when I'm thinking how nice it would be to slide into him, to connect like that, that you must be feeling those things tenfold."

" _Sousuke_!"

For all they'd done as a threesome, Makoto still found it almost impossible to discuss sex without crying or shielding his face. It just made Sousuke grin. He liked riling both of them up. Makoto was easy, Haru was the true challenge, but both were stimulating in their own way.

"Let me talk to Haru."

"You can't!" Makoto hiccupped.

"I won't hurt him." Sousuke's grin smoothed into a smile. A look he reserved for only a few people in his life. "You know that. You've trusted me this long. Let me talk to Haru."

Makoto looked down between them, withdrawing from Sousuke's hold. He sat down on the couch, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt. It was cute how, after all this time, he was still a child in so many ways with his emotions and actions. Makoto's desire in life was simple: to please everyone else. No matter how badly he wanted to take Haru, no matter how greedy he secretly let himself feel, he would never jeopardize Haru's trust, love, or comfort to get something for himself. No matter how often Makoto thought about thrusting into Haru for the first time, settling deep and feeling Haru clench around him, he wouldn't hurt his best friend for anything.

Sousuke had learned how to read silences, and this one spoke volumes.

"Please be gentle with Haru-chan," Makoto said finally, and Sousuke let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

Neither of them felt like more games after that, and when Haru slipped back in later they were standing in the kitchen eating leftover curry and omurice off a single plate, taking turns stirring a pot scented with miso and mackerel. Haru soundlessly took off his shoes in the entry, leaned back against the door, and just _breathed_ , letting the deep, salty scents unwind some of the tension still inside him. There wasn’t enough of Tokyo to run through and escape the words dogging his steps, biting at his heels with sharp, serrated teeth: _have you_ never _been on the bottom, Haru?_ Couldn’t Sousuke leave things alone for once? The three of them had found ways they fit together, all neatly slotting into a greater whole. Wasn’t that enough? Did Sousuke really need to want... _that_?

The sound of the front door pulled Makoto's attention from the pot first. He jogged to the genkan with a big smile. "Okaeri, Haru-chan."

In the doorway of the kitchen, Sousuke appeared. "Okaeri," he repeated, his low voice adding bass to Makoto's tenor. He lifted the spoon in his hand up to his mouth for a taste.

“Tadaima.” Haru didn’t bother with slippers, padding to Makoto and bumping the underside of his chin with his head. “‘m hungry,” he said, Makoto’s scent mixing comfortably with the mackerel. “Please tell me you handled the stove,” he added, peering around Makoto’s arm to find Sousuke’s eyes.

"Haru~," Makoto whined, but he took the opportunity of Haru's closeness to wrap an arm around his waist anyway.

"Of course." Sousuke watched them, and when his eyes met Haru's, he didn't bother concealing the fire in his gaze. Arguments and secrets be damned - just having Haru near did things to his libido he'd never known were possible. "I only let him stir." He licked the spoon as he continued watching Haru. "Want a taste?"

Haru sighed, the sound deeper in his throat than his usual annoyance. “If you don’t mind that I’m sticky, sure.” He leaned into Makoto’s hold, gaze draping in heavy silk over Sousuke. He needed to eat, his body demanded food first, but if food led to something else...the flesh was more than willing.

Sousuke was saying, "When have I ever minded you being sticky?" at the same time as Makoto said, " _Sousuke_!" because they all knew what happened when Sousuke started something and Haru responded.

"I'm just saying, sticky isn't a bad look on Haru-chan," he said, his grin turning a little playfully vicious, sharp teeth flashing before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dinner first," Makoto insisted, kissing Haru's ear, which probably didn't help win his argument.

“Remind me again why we adopted a pet,” Haru grumbled, curling back against Makoto to seek a little attention. “Granted, he can cook…” His hand alighted where Makoto’s surrounded his waist, holding his grasp while they communicated in silence.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. Just needed out for a while. And food._  He patted Makoto’s hand, slinking away towards the enticing smell of mackerel and the enticing back preparing it. Haru was hungry, and Sousuke had offered him a taste, after all…

Sousuke jerked lightly, but he was used to Haru's particular brand of sass: a bite on his left shoulder was not an uncommon greeting from the salty cat. And Sousuke was wearing a tank top, so he'd certainly left himself vulnerable to the attack. Glaring over his shoulder, he nevertheless lifted the spoon, blowing it cool so Haru could try some as well. "Here, put that mouth to some use for once."

“It has a lot of uses,” was Haru’s retort, leaning to capture the spoon with a rather unashamed sound of appreciation. He sucked it dry, teeth clinking against the metal. “This is just the best one. You said I wasn’t eating enough, after all.” Mealtimes involved frequent negotiation and movement of food between their plates, Sousuke insisting Haru needed more protein with his workout schedule and Haru insisting it was too much to eat - until he started stealing bites from both Sousuke and Makoto.

"I'll argue to my death about the best one," Sousuke grumbled, but Haru was right. Sousuke was always trying to give him more than he wanted to eat. It was just, Sousuke didn't have Rin around to baby about his diet, and anyway, Rin had always eaten properly. Haru was forever a child, who needed reminding every five minutes of what to do to stay in shape or how much protein to eat with a meal. The guy would be lost without him. "You should get changed. I take back what I said about sticky being a good look on you."

Haru rolled his eyes but wasn’t about to refuse contact with water (and soap). Makoto joined them in the kitchen, just watching until Sousuke waved him over. "Here,” Sousuke passed the spoon to him, “keep stirring while I make sure Haru washes up."

"A-ah, okay," Makoto said, anxiously taking over the pot. Haru clapped a gentle hand on his shoulder, a quiet affirmation that he believed Makoto would do fine and a tactile thank-you for...well, everything. He pressed his forehead against the wide, warm expanse of one shoulder blade, remaining still until he felt Makoto relax bit by bit and settle into a rhythm as he stirred.

“That’s good,” Haru whispered, nudging a small kiss against Makoto’s back. “I’ll be back soon. And clean.” Makoto taken care of, he looked up at Sousuke with a challenge in his eyes, before taking off at a sock-sliding run towards the bathroom.

If there was one thing about Haru that Sousuke truly loved….it was the fact that he was the slowest runner in the history of the sport. His speed in the water didn't at all transfer to land, so Sousuke could practically stroll to catch up, although Haru's socked feet certainly did bolster his speed a bit. Nevertheless, Sousuke took off after him and snagged an arm around his waist to haul him into the bathroom and get him pressed up against a wall. If there was one _other_ thing about Haru that Sousuke loved, it was seeing him breathless and pinned.

"You trying to get away just makes me want to hold tighter," Sousuke rumbled, pressing close.

“You’re such a wolf,” Haru complained, biting at Sousuke’s lower lip. So much for escaping, although if this was how Sousuke wanted to use his tongue instead of on words, there would be no objections.

Sousuke's hands slid over Haru's waist, up his flanks, and then followed the lines of his arms until they cinched suddenly at his wrists. He hauled them up and caged them in with his fingers against the wall, pressing a knee in between Haru's legs like that had been his plan all along. He grinned a truly wolfish grin, enjoying the bite that still stung his lip, and nodded. "A wolf who's just cornered his prey."

“Then stop cornering and start kissing.” Haru rubbed his leg against Sousuke’s, savoring the slip of material against skin. While still trapped, this was so far removed from ISCR and a vending machine at his back, such an evolution of what had once been unpleasant encounters. “Or start stripping: you, me, both. Unless wolves object to showers?” he added, punctuating the question with a saucy pull of mouth.

"Wolves only object to secrets," Sousuke said, and he cocked his head, pulling his face back just far enough that Haru would really have to strain to kiss him. They needed to talk first.

“It’s not a secret,” Haru insisted, giving his wrists a test wriggle. Caught firm, dammit. Petulant eyes bored up at Sousuke, resolute and blue. “I don’t do that,” he said, composure tightening. “I told you on the first date.”

"You told me you don't bottom," Sousuke agreed, "But you refuse to explain why. I consider that a secret." He nudged his leg between Haru's thighs to feel him there. "Especially when I see the way you look at me when Makoto works into me."

“Does there need to be a why?” Heat flooded into Haru’s face, arousal and shame and anger all at once. He yanked his hands, trying to free them from Sousuke’s giant vice grip. “I didn’t need an essay on why you don’t like cinnamon, I just dropped it from the menu.” His face burned hotter, remembering Sousuke’s eyes, all hooded and ocean-green and watching _him_ watch. “It’s my problem, why do you want any part of it?”

"I want _you_." Sousuke's eyes were fiery, his voice a growl. "I like letting you and Makoto push into me. It's a good feeling, giving you the reins once in awhile. But seeing the way you looked at me, knowing what you wanted, made me want more too." Sousuke was almost breathless as he spoke. "I want to fuck you, Haru. And I want to watch Makoto fuck you. And I want to see you beneath us, giving in, shouting in ecstasy. Tell me you don't want that too, and I'll drop this."

Sousuke’s words wrapped him in hot breath, standing his few body hairs on end and getting him hard against Sousuke’s leg just listening. Frustration crowding out his other emotions, Haru turned his face away because it _hurt_ to want something it wasn’t in him to have, something still singing in the air and slipping over his skin. “I can’t!” he insisted around the clumps of his hammering pulse, despising the ugly longing in his voice. “I just can’t do it. There’s something...not right with me.”

The words said more than enough. Sousuke rewarded Haru's courage to speak up and say them with a soft kiss to the throbbing vein in his throat, then another to his jaw that seemed so tightly clenched he might shatter his teeth.

"What's wrong with you, then?"

“Do you want a list?” Haru huffed around something too near a sob for his liking. He loved and _hated_ Sousuke’s way with him, blowing hard and touching soft. It opened him up far too easily, made it impossible to shut away all the things Sousuke was delving to find. “I did it once. It was awful. It hurt, it didn’t stop hurting. I...couldn’t stay hard, I didn’t get off or even get close. I hated it, I hated that it made me hate doing something with Makoto.” He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing convulsively under his skin. “I’m not supposed to hate _anything_ with Makoto.” Haru butted his head against Sousuke’s sternum, nuzzling in like a frustrated cat. “So, what’s wrong with me is I’m gay but I’m not gay _enough_.”

It was to his credit that Sousuke held back a laugh. There were times when he could push Haru past his limits in somewhat cruel ways, but now was certainly not the time. Haru had just invited him into his brain, had said more words than he could usually manage to string together in a week, and Sousuke needed him to know he appreciated it.

"The first time I had gay sex, my partner didn't come," Sousuke said, catching the surprise and veiled interest as Haru lifted his head. "I did. It felt amazing being on top. But he didn't get off. The next time we went to do it, I made him come first so that I didn't feel as guilty when he didn't orgasm with me inside, so that when he said it hurt, I could reason that it was okay because it was supposed to hurt if you were on the bottom." Sousuke craned his neck, head bowed until his lips found Haru's sweaty cheek. He let his lips move against it, as if pressing the words through Haru's skin would reach his heart. Haru didn’t move in return, but his body relaxed a bit, everything in his aura saying he was listening keenly. "My next partner wanted me to bottom. When we were into it, he laughed when I turned around and I thought I'd done something wrong. He had me lay back and did something I didn't fully understand at the time: he prepped me. Took his time, made me feel in ways I didn't know were possible because no one had ever told me the truth: that it's not supposed to hurt. That it _won't_ hurt if you do it right."

Sousuke eased his hands off of Haru's wrists, stroking down his arms for their full length. With all his training, Haru kept gaining muscle mass in new and exciting places, and Sousuke's mouth watered thinking of all the places he had yet to explore on Haru's beautiful body.

"It was your first time, ne?" he persisted. "You _and_ Makoto."

“This isn’t Makoto’s fault.” Something in Haru _frothed_ at even the implication Makoto should share any blame for Haru’s shortcoming. “It’s all mine. Makoto isn’t exactly small and that’s not going to change. Neither are you,” Haru added with a pointed glance southward. “I know now what to do ahead of time to make it work for Makoto and for you, but I don’t think that can work for me.” Arousal and frustration knotted in his gut, twined with a thread he tried to avoid and deny since that moment he watched Makoto press deep into Sousuke’s body: jealousy. Makoto was so intense, so _electric_ when he topped, and because of Haru’s problem he’d never be on the receiving end of that look. Always on the outside, looking in.

He shook his head, dark hair flipping to chase those wants away. “First time, hundredth time, it won’t be different. If I was going to be any good at it, I would be. Like...swimming, drawing, other stuff. But I’m not. For me, it’s more like...running. Or talking to people.” Haru whimpered when Sousuke’s hands stilled against his skin, wanting Sousuke to touch him more, maybe even a quick handjob in the shower so he could _stop thinking about all of this_.

Instead of arguing the point, Sousuke nodded. He actually agreed, mostly: it wasn't Makoto's fault. It wasn't Haru's fault, either though. It was _both_ of them and being young and inexperienced and too scared to know how to fix one bad time.

"All right," Sousuke finally said. "But let me ask you one last thing." He fixed Haru with an intense expression, ensuring their eyes met the entire time; Haru wouldn't get to escape this. "If it didn't hurt, if we could find a way to make it comfortable, would you want to experience Makoto like that? To experience both of us like that?"

There was no longer enough moisture in his mouth to form a proper answer, not when Sousuke’s gaze blazed with heat. “I...wouldn’t dislike it, maybe, yeah,” Haru fumbled out, trying to cram traitorous hope and desire back somewhere deep inside. Now Sousuke knew just how much he was lacking, but...he was still here, still with his large hands warming Haru’s arms. “You should check on Makoto, it smells like food is burning.” Haru wanted dinner to be intact, but he’d grown used to having a nice crispy skin on Makoto-made mackerel.

"Shit," Sousuke cursed quietly, realizing only when Haru brought it up how long they'd left Makoto to fret over dinner. "I'll save it. Clean up so I can kiss you without getting my mouth dirty." He grinned a little, because they both knew he didn't exactly _mind_ getting anything dirty, least of all his mouth.

Even with the threat of food annihilation looming before them, Sousuke still stopped at the doorway to watch Haru begin to strip down. His shoulders, unlike Sousuke's, were things of beauty, and he itched to tell Haru to forget eating so he could just worship them for a little while. He stayed just long enough that Haru was nude by the time he really began to leave, but a hesitant voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm...not bad at being on top?" Haru asked. "Am I?"

Looking back, Sousuke was struck at just how vulnerable Haru was in that moment. Bare not just with lack of clothes but in his soul, too, letting Sousuke into a part of him that only Makoto had so far been privy.

Letting the door fall shut, Sousuke returned to Haru's side, stepping up close behind him. Haru's skin was still sticky from his run, and he smelled like sweat, but Sousuke loved that. A man's smell.

"When you're on top, I lose my mind," he crooned against the shell of Haru's ear. "I just want to share that experience with you and for you to share it with Makoto too. Imagine the look he gets on his face when he's fucking me, only think of it directed down at you. All heat and fire. That's what I want. Not because you're not good at one thing, but because I'm greedy and I want everything."

“Tease…” Haru whispered thickly, glad he wasn’t facing Sousuke. There was just too much to feel, to hold with gratitude in his heart, to see him right now. Finding himself unable to perform on the bottom, he’d thrown it all into pleasuring and satisfying Makoto, doing everything to make sure nothing else lacked. Opening their bond and joining with Sousuke had meant new experiences, new ways in which to share love and passion. New reflections of himself in a new pair of eyes. Bereft of any more words, Haru leaned back against Sousuke, taking in the steady, clockwork beat of his heart, strong and solid as it pounded its way through his skin until it met Haru’s own and they thumped in time. “I’m...glad you’re here.” Appreciation was one of the hardest things for him to express to others, and once the words were out he nudged away in embarrassment to grab the shower wand and let the water do what it did best for him.

On his way out, Sousuke gave Haru's bare butt a hefty spank, grinning to himself as he felt the sting of it through his palm well after he had rescued dinner from Makoto's worried attention.

"Everything okay?" Makoto asked immediately.

"It will be." At Makoto's anxious look, Sousuke patted his back with his free hand. "Trust me, Makoto."

Makoto glanced over his shoulder, listening for the running water of the shower, wondering if he should make sure… But he did trust Sousuke. He and Haru wouldn't have invited Sousuke into their lives if he didn't trust him. So in the end, Makoto made milk tea while Sousuke plated dinner for Haru, and when Haru returned, they were deep in conversation about a rare Pokemon that Makoto had caught on his way back from class a few days ago.

Under normal circumstances Haru might have felt self-conscious being the only one eating, but his stomach kept attempting to gnaw a hole through his spine and the quickest way to placate it was generous application of food. Sousuke put miso mackerel, green onions, and sesame seeds in a bowl atop rice, finishing it with hot dashi and konbucha. All winter the three of them had greedily slurped down many varieties of this comfort food, and the extra effort he made for Haru tonight didn’t go unnoticed. In between his ongoing debate with Makoto as to whether Snorlax or Dragonite was better for holding gyms, Sousuke took away Haru’s empty bowl and replaced it with a second, still steaming.

 _Idiots. Everyone knows Vaporeon beats all._ The knife edge off his hunger, Haru ate the second serving slower, taking the time to savor Sousuke’s take on the dish. Like so many other things, its flavor had been an adjustment for Haru. Unless they ate out, he had done all the cooking for him and Makoto since they moved to Tokyo. He knew how his food was supposed to taste. It was familiar. Haru tended to make donburi rather than chazuke for bowls, the subtle tea flavor Sousuke preferred to use throwing him off at first. It wasn’t bad at all, but it was different, and Haru didn’t adapt quickly to different.

_I want to fuck you, Haru. And I want to watch Makoto fuck you._

Haru squirmed in his seat, all but stabbing the remaining mackerel with his chopsticks. He’d jerked off twice in the shower, trying to purge Sousuke’s midnight voice and its velvet promises, but just remembering had his groin all hot and achy. Despite that, his heart still felt winter-cold with nerves. So much could go wrong. Again. Only this time, it could go wrong with not just Makoto but Sousuke, too.

Under the table, Sousuke slid a hand to Haru's knee and Makoto's bare foot found Haru's near the chair leg. Both touches seemed to say the same thing in very different ways: _it's okay. Trust me_. Neither quite calmed his nerves or arousal, but he appreciated their efforts.

When dinner was done, Sousuke took all the dishes to the sink to clean, his broad shoulders a little stiff with the motions because he hadn't been keeping up with the old physical therapy routines he'd learned before moving to Tokyo. It was a bit like trying to tell a stubborn donkey to move, though, because Sousuke still worried there was much worse he could do to his tendons and ligaments if he worked them too hard.

"Haru's flushed," Makoto said, scooting his chair closer to Haru's and touching the back of his hand to his forehead in motherly concern. "Do you want some water?"

“Mmm.” Haru nodded into Makoto’s touch, thirsty but not wanting to move and draw attention to himself.

"Was your shower too hot?" Makoto immediately stood up to retrieve the water.

“No…” He could almost stand another one. Cold. Ice cold. “Just…” Haru scrunched up his mouth, loath to admit how hot and bothered he felt and why.

"I gave Haru a few things to think about in the shower is all," Sousuke said, completing Haru's thought without concern if it was correct or not. He'd finished with the dishes and his attention now focused entirely on Haru and that gorgeous flush, the heat in his eyes. Sousuke knew that look well.

Makoto had only made it halfway to the glasses before he paused to look between the other two men. He'd thought Sousuke had talked to Haru about… But that was impossible. Haru wouldn't be aroused if he….

“Sousuke talks too much.” There was a chip in one of Haru’s nails and he chewed at it, desperate to give his mouth something to do besides form words. Makoto looked skeptical as he took him in, but buried beneath was a hesitant, fragile hope that sucked Haru’s mouth even drier. They’d talked, before Sousuke planted these tangled ideas in his head. He felt a little betrayed, more than a little shamed, and from the guilty widening of Makoto’s eyes Haru knew it showed. Makoto turned away, back on track to fetch glass and water, but not before Haru saw in turn. They’d talked...and Makoto wanted it, too. Wanted Haru that way. _Had_ wanted him and as per normal never said anything.

Stupid, wonderful Makoto.  

"Haru doesn't talk enough." Sousuke's counter was quiet but determined as he wiped his hands on a dish towel and strode closer.

Desperate to keep the peace, Makoto plunked the glass down for Haru and held up both hands, getting between them. "Sousuke, Haru."

"I only want to know if it wound you up, Haru," Sousuke added. "The things I said before your shower."

“You know it did.” Haru’s voice was pure concentrated sulk, hating that he was so transparent to Sousuke, hating a little bit that Makoto would say _anything_ about it. He drained the water in a few gulps and looked up at Sousuke, putting every ounce of effort he possessed into a silent plea. It wasn't as easy to communicate this way with Sousuke; over the months of living together and being together intimately, they'd struggled to navigate this new language in ways that had always come naturally to Makoto and Haru...often with less-than-stellar results and a few shouting matches.

To his utter amazement, Sousuke’s visage softened and he nodded once. “I’m going to go read. Come to bed when you’re done.” He understood. He _more_ than understood, and for once, he wasn't stubborn and didn't insist on riling Haru further.

Haru caressed Sousuke’s retreating back and achy shoulder with his gaze before turning to Makoto. Owlish green eyes blinked at him in trepidation, unsure of what had just happened. “...Haru-chan?”

“He’s learning,” Haru mused with wonder, almost too quiet for Makoto’s ears. “Mmm,” he acknowledged, skimming Makoto’s wrist with a feather touch. “I told Sousuke I needed a moment alone with you. Somehow, he got it…”  The heat in his body had gentled to content warmth, clearing his head enough to think and speak. He believed Sousuke, but ever since their ill-fated Obon both he and Makoto had promised to communicate more openly. They didn’t _always_ succeed, but a promise was a promise. “I didn’t think so at first, but it’s all right that you told him. I did, too. I don’t like bringing it up, but Sousuke is part of us now and...what he thinks is important, too. Even about this.” It was a grudging admission but honest; Haru cared about what Sousuke thought.

Makoto looked even more uncomfortable than if Haru had just told him they were going back to the haunted house. He began to wring the hem of his shirt again, then caught himself and stopped. Haru was being brave, so he needed to be brave, too. Sousuke was right that something like this shouldn't get between them.

"You are more important than a position to me," Makoto said, his cheeks burning. "I only want Haru to be happy, to feel good. I don't want to hurt you or mess up again in a way I can't ever take back."

“Makoto…”

"I would never force you to do something you don't want to do, but Sousuke said…" Makoto took a tentative step closer and gently enveloped Haru's hands in his own. "He said that you look at me in a...in a certain way, when I'm…" Makoto knew he had to say the words, but they were embarrassing. "...when I'm on top of Sousuke." His face heated up to burning, ears red-raw. "And I want to give you everything. Maybe I was just really bad the first time, and I can do better this time. And Sousuke can help us. I don't want to deny you something you want." Makoto's eyes slid down Haru's face, landing on his hands, studying the way they twined with his own. "Admittedly, I think about Haru like that...a lot."

“...I didn’t know I wanted it.” Makoto’s hands were so much a reflection of him: large, strong, achingly gentle in how they wrapped around Haru’s own, seeking to shelter and protect at the same time they sought his reassurance and approval. “I’d never seen Makoto quite that way before. Orca mode...but centered on a person and not a video game.” He pursed his lips, finding Makoto’s shoulder the best place for his eyes to focus. “...I’d also never felt jealous of Sousuke before, not really. But suddenly there was this thing that he could do for you that I couldn’t, and...it scared me a little. Makoto has grown up a lot here in Tokyo, working so hard at school and us living away from Iwatobi.” Uncertainty clumped in a knot in his throat, too big to swallow and so difficult to speak past. “It felt for just a moment that maybe with Sousuke here Makoto had outgrown me.”

" _Never_ ," Makoto insisted. "I will never outgrow Haru-chan, because life is meaningless without you in it." It was still embarrassing, to talk about sex and hear what Haru thought of him when they were intimate, but it also kind of thrilled Makoto in a strange way. _Orca mode but centered on a person and not a video game_. He licked his lips. "I'm just as happy with you as with Sousuke. It's why this has worked so well. But I don't want there to be anything between us."

Makoto leaned down, kissing the corner of Haru's pouty mouth, lingering there to breathe him in. Haru tasted a little fishy from dinner, but that wasn't bad; to Makoto, it tasted like home.

Haru’s hands tightened in Makoto’s and he pressed their cheeks together with a sulky sound, embarrassed to have laid his fear before Makoto. “Sousuke’s annoying when he’s right. We’ve needed to talk about this, you and me. I know...you think you hurt me before, and I've never quite been able to put the right words together to convince you otherwise.” Yet another thing Haru was no good at, turning the vagaries inside his head into concrete words suitable for speaking, but holding Makoto’s hands in his, holding Sousuke’s heated gaze in his mind’s eye, helped immeasurably. Both of them made him stronger, drew him up on dry land and breathed air for him until he could breathe his own. “The experience itself hurt, but that's not Makoto. Makoto doesn't hurt me, it's not in him to do that.” Haru pulled back until he was facing Makoto again, loving him with his open, honest gaze. “But...I think that by letting this impasse go on, I've been the one to hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize." It hurt Makoto just to hear that level of guilt in Haru. Sousuke _was_ right - they had needed this for a long time. Even though the two of them had always easily communicated without words, sometimes words were still necessary. "It's not your fault. I didn't know what I was doing. I still barely know." He offered a small smile. "But I want to learn. I want to make Haru-chan feel as good as you make me feel. If you want."

“No, I need to apologize. If I don’t, then you’ll try to take all the blame on yourself and that’s not right at all, not when the problem this whole time has been me.” Haru’s forehead landed against Makoto’s shoulder with a soft thunk and he sucked in a deep breath, full of the scents of Makoto’s skin and the airy fabric softener he liked. “It...was pretty awful.” The admission tried to stick in his throat, coated in rough shame. “I thought something was wrong with me not to like it. If it was with Makoto, how could anything be bad? It didn’t make sense unless I had some sort of physical incapability. Like how Rei used to always sink,” he added.

" _Haru_ …" Makoto realized in that moment how bad the silence really was. This subject had been standing between them for so long, and it took someone outside of them to come in and force the issue so they could get past it. "I'm certainly not perfect. I'm sure I just didn't do it right that time! Sousuke can help." Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru warmly, holding him close. "We can go slow. And if we don't like it, there's no rule that says we have to do it that way! I love when Haru's on top. Or Sousuke. Or when we're all just playing video games. I want to experience everything with Haru and Sousuke, but only if it's good for you both as well."

There was no place safer than the shelter of Makoto’s hold and Haru simply submitted, lassitude and calm replacing his tension. He breathed and felt Makoto breathe with him, matching his rhythm by instinct, calling him as his lodestone the way he had his whole life. “I’ll try it again,” he whispered, the words nearly lost against Makoto’s shoulder. “With you and with Sousuke. If it doesn’t work, well, we tried.” Haru didn’t want to fail, but the idea of failing seemed less an endpoint than it had earlier. No times, no places, no medals; only the three of them, going forward into something unknown.

“...he’s going to be especially smug about this, isn’t he?” Well, perhaps not entirely unknown, Haru thought. Something left behind on the sofa caught his eye over Makoto’s shoulder and he hummed a bit to turn it over in his mind. “...is there paper in the printer?”

"There should be." From the doorway to the bedroom, Sousuke's voice rang out. True to Haru's fear, the look on his face was the very definition of the word 'smug'. He would certainly be cautious with Haru to ensure the experience was good for him, but he knew too how their clashing personalities often lit a fire in Haru that even Makoto sometimes couldn't ignite.

Thinking crossly that Sousuke was better about filling the printer than replacing the toilet paper, Haru nudged his way out of Makoto’s arms, ignoring Sousuke as he retrieved his forgotten iPad from where it stuck up between the couch cushions. Toggling it active, he skimmed to an email, sending the attachments to the printer with a couple of taps. The machine happily spit out about three pages for Haru to collect; he scooped them up and snagged Makoto’s wrist to pull him in his wake towards the bedroom and Sousuke’s satisfied smirk.

Without prelude, Haru pressed the pages against the wide span of Sousuke’s chest, palm flat to hold them there. “Consider this your price of admission.”

"Oi, what's this?"

But Sousuke knew. He knew by the tone in Haru's voice. Sometimes, Haru said _he_ was like a dog with a bone, but Haru was often worse. When he got into stubborn mode, the guy could hang on past death. And that's what this was - a reminder made of physical exam forms for a shoulder specialist in Tokyo that Sousuke's meddling had a fee.

Grumbling, he pulled the paper off his chest, glaring at Haru before he looked down. For some reason, seeing the name of the doctor on paper made his shoulder flare up again, but this meant Haru had noticed and Sousuke _had_ promised Haru and Makoto he'd try. The least he could do would be to give it a chance. Somehow, Haru's hotheadedness had bled out and melted into Makoto's patience during his time with them; he wasn't nearly as ready to strangle Haru as usual.

So his eyes met Haru's and he tried his best to emote _okay, okay, I'll go_.

But that was for later. He promised and so he'd go. But now…

Now it was time to slide up behind Makoto and kiss his neck, eliciting a shiver. Now was the time to sandwich him between his own body and Haru's, to reach around Makoto's waist and find Haru's to keep them all tangled close.

Makoto slumped against Sousuke a bit, his large eyes closing at the soft treatment to his neck. Sousuke purred, "Tonight, we're going to show Haru how good this can feel. And we're not going to stop until he _begs_ for us to come inside him."

"S-Sousuke…"

“I don’t beg.” Haru’s silence said he’d hold Sousuke to his shoulder promise; as Morita, the most annoying of Haru’s teammates, was fond of saying, ‘nobody rides for free’. “This is still...change for me. I’m not very good with that. But I trust you both,” he added, turning his face into Makoto’s shoulder as he gripped the top of Sousuke’s hand with a damp palm.

Makoto craned his neck so his lips could reach Haru's ear. "We'll take care of you," he promised. Behind him, Sousuke grunted his acknowledgment as well, giving Haru's waist a squeeze to ensure he was there, he wasn't going anywhere, and he would take care of Haru, too. They were a team, the three of them.

But Sousuke knew this wasn't going to be easy, so he started with Makoto. With easing his shirt off to toss aside, with running large, possessive hands over Makoto's toned, sculpted body. Makoto moaned, then clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself, but Sousuke was quick as ever to tug it aside.

"We want to hear you," Sousuke told him. His eyes met Haru's. "Don't we?"

Dry-mouthed, Haru nodded, glad to have the attention off himself for a moment. “It’s like when Makoto sings, but _better_.”

Makoto's chest rose and fell, breath already labored. He wanted desperately to stop himself from letting loose any further noises, but then Sousuke's hands tweaked his nipples gently and he couldn't help letting out a cry, heavy eyes barely focused on Haru.

 _I like it, seeing Makoto this way. Seeing Sousuke this way._ With Sousuke being so strong and controlled most of the time, making him needy and desperate fired Haru up. It had always been much easier for him to give affection than to receive it. Even Makoto’s lifelong spoiling tended to be met by Haru with either a grudging, deflecting acceptance or a sullen pout. The thought of himself, so open and so vulnerable - even with the two he loved and trusted - threatened to drown him in embarrassment. They deserved the attention and the focus, not him. Could they really want to see him that way?

But it was unmistakably true; even to Haru, the look in Makoto's eyes and the way Sousuke slid his lips along Makoto's neck said it clearly: _let go with us_.

"Love when you're loud," Sousuke said, biting into Makoto's neck hard enough to leave a mark that would peek out of his shirts the next day. It would tell everyone who saw him (including Haru) that he'd been marked by his wolf.

"S-Sousuke!"

Sousuke's hands slid down, desperate, and tugged Makoto's pants down his hips. Makoto thrashed gently, but when Sousuke's right hand slid around the base of his length, he slumped again, whining.

“Makoto’s been having dirty thoughts all day,” Haru observed, a flutter of dark amusement in his throat when Makoto’s cock twitched, straining with excitement against Sousuke’s hand. “The silky underwear has this slippy friction to it you like. Like we’re touching you nonstop.”

"Haru!" Makoto's voice reached a fever pitch, embarrassment painting his ears and cheeks a deep, dark red. He once again tried to cover his face, and once again, Sousuke used his free hand to keep Makoto on display.

"Makoto likes to pretend he doesn't think about these things. But he does," Sousuke hummed, grinning as he licked along the marks he'd left at Makoto's neck.

“This doesn’t lie.” Haru’s hand joined Sousuke’s, giving Makoto a gentle, intimate squeeze. His eyes blazed with blue fire and mischief, lips curving in a wicked tilt. “Should I try for that best use you mentioned?”

"Let's see just how big that mouth is," Sousuke agreed. "I know Makoto and I like to see how tightly it fits between your lips." Haru shrugged but didn’t disagree; Sousuke had a bit of a size kink, either for things big or things small, depending on his mood.

Sousuke let go of Makoto's cock, fingers petting his flank affectionately before he grabbed his free hand too and hauled both of Makoto's wrists to the small of his back, putting him completely on display for Haru to do with as he pleased. Makoto looked panicked but too aroused to protest. Sousuke had a way of getting them to do things they normally might not.

“Makoto always looks the most amazing like this.” Haru’s touch slipped away from Makoto’s cock, rucking Makoto’s pants down almost to his knees and leaving thick thighs free to be gripped and grasped, kneaded and claimed. “Exposed. Ready to be touched.”

Makoto whimpered, fighting to keep quiet; Haru didn’t usually talk through foreplay or sex, he preferred to show rather than tell, but each word - innocent and naughty both - had his hips straining to reach Haru, arousal aching to be covered by his hot mouth. He couldn’t believe something so _lewd_ had just erupted into his brain and he wanted desperately to hide, to curl his shameful face away from both of them.

And Haru’s tongue stroked over the top of the head, warm and impossibly sweet. Makoto yelped but Sousuke held fast, chuckling darkly against the back of his neck. Haru blew cool breath against the wet, a mirage of a laugh buttering its way behind the breeze. He peeked up and lifted dark brows in a silent challenge, cajoling Sousuke to _watch_ as he moistened his lips and traced his tongue in a circle around Makoto’s cock, laving the flare of the ridge until it was slick.

Helpless to the sight, Makoto just gave in. It was as if the second Haru's lips and tongue touched him, he submitted eagerly to them. He forgot all about 'top' or 'bottom' dynamics, forgot about their misunderstanding in the past, forgot even that this would presumably lead to experimenting with Haru beneath him - it was just the touch of Haru's mouth and the heat and cool of his breath and the tight grip of his hands. It was Sousuke behind him, steady and firm, nibbling his neck and twisting his wrists a little higher to keep him present, to keep him from closing his eyes or turning away.

Sousuke watched from a similar vantage point, his lips growing idle as he watched Haru's lips and tongue work. He'd been on the receiving end of that perfect mouth, knew how good it was, and yet his own mouth still went dry seeing Haru at it.

"How many times do you think we could make him come like this?" Sousuke asked distractedly. "Once from your mouth. Once from my cock?"

Makoto let loose another whine when Haru held up four fingers, knees quaking as he struggled to get some leverage; Sousuke held fast, panting against his neck in time with Haru’s rhythm. While a small mouth sometimes limited how deep he could take either of them, Haru was nothing if not creative, agile tongue swirling and punctuating to drain Makoto’s senses. Makoto moaned and Haru echoed, digging his fingers harder into Makoto’s thighs. Makoto’s hips thrust forward and Haru purred, sucking tight. Like this, they truly seemed in harmony, two melding into beautiful one before Sousuke’s eyes. Both his; amazingly and wonderfully his.

Haru’s hands stretched to find Sousuke’s legs, furling against denim seams to demand his tempo join theirs, to ride and buck against Makoto from behind while Haru’s mouth charmed him into oblivion. Haru took a gasp of breath and stretched farther, tongue light but ruthless in its attention up and down the underside of Makoto’s length. He was out of his comfort zone, but Makoto wasn’t holding back his grunts and gasps of appreciation. They made Haru that much bolder, tiptoeing beyond his normal boundaries.

Sousuke took the hint, transferring both of Makoto's wrists into one of his hands to keep them at the small of his back. With his now freed hand, he slid his fingers down over the curve of Makoto's ass, squeezing the fullness of it in his palm. "Four," he reminded Makoto, although his eyes were on Haru. "You hear that, Makoto? Haru's going to milk you dry."

"Sousuke-" Makoto gasped. "Haru-" But he could barely make words beyond their names work when Sousuke's fingers spread his cheeks and teased along his hole. "I--I can't- I can't- _please_ -"

 _You can_ , Haru insisted back, every bit as merciless with his mouth. _You will..._ There was no way to hold out when Sousuke started talking dirty. _Let us love you….together. Just let go._ His hands crept back to Makoto, one rubbing little circles on a thigh while the other sneaked downward until it met his balls, loving their weight in his palm. He could never tire of experiencing Makoto this way, of sharing him with Sousuke.

With Sousuke teasing his hole with a single dry finger rubbing against the pucker and Haru sucking him off and fondling his balls, Makoto was no match for the pair of them. Held but let loose, Makoto whined, clenching up so taut that his abdomen quivered, the muscles he took care to cultivate shimmering under a thin sheen of sweat. His toes curled, fingers flexing against Sousuke's grip twice and his length throbbing in Haru's mouth. It was when Sousuke wet his finger with saliva and then returned it to press a joint into his hole that he lost himself completely.

"C-coming!" he warned, breathlessly, before letting himself go. It was always that way with Makoto - he warned first and then just let Haru and Sousuke do as they pleased as he came. Today, with the bone-melting heat in Sousuke’s eyes breaching Makoto’s shoulder like a desert sunrise, it pleased Haru to swallow, to make good Sousuke’s spoken promise of milking Makoto dry. Haru stilled the reflexive buck of Makoto’s hips, riding out his completion, riding _him_ with his mouth until the spasms stopped. Makoto whimpered, boneless lassitude bleeding out the previous tension as Haru released his cock with a gentle, wet sound. Satisfaction blazed up at both him and Sousuke through the brindled shadows cast on Haru’s face.

“Even when Makoto’s bitter, he’s still sweet,” Haru whispered, drawing himself upright to fit his mouth to Makoto’s and feed him a sample of his own taste. Haru’s tongue made a delicate swirl against Makoto’s, as if imparting some precious secret in the brief kiss. “Come here, oxygen,” he breathed, fighting to his tiptoes to share with Sousuke, too. Of all the people in the world to fall for, it had to be two relative giants.

Sousuke leaned down, ducking aside of Makoto to greet Haru's mouth and swallow the taste of his lovers. He continued to hold Makoto where he was, enjoying the sapped, boneless heat in his arms. He could feel every depth of Makoto's breaths, how tight his lungs were, the heat of each puff of air out, the suck of them in.

"That's one," Sousuke said. "I want your second for myself." Finally, Sousuke eased back, trading Makoto's dead weight into Haru's arms, knowing Makoto was too good to let him hold it all.

Backing himself towards the bed, he tugged his shirt off, refusing the wince that wanted to come when he moved his arm too fast and the muscles and tendons in his shoulder protested. He was too high on pleasure to care, working out of socks and pants next and then peeling his underwear off too, shameless in his nudity. Dark hair had started to grow back after that last swim with Rin, and Sousuke hadn't bothered to curb it. Neither Makoto or Haru had seemed to mind the sight.

With sinuous movements, Sousuke climbed onto the bed on all fours and displayed himself. "Come over here, both of you," he said, his damp, hard cock heavy between his legs.

Haru needed no more encouragement than that. “How do you make that much hair _attractive_ , you ass?” he mock-complained, one hand soothing in its travels against Makoto’s back. While Makoto always had more body hair than Haru did, neither of them could compare to Sousuke. Often when he felt cantankerous, Haru would lick the palm of one hand and rub it against Sousuke’s bare leg until the curly hairs knotted; however, with the rest of their triumvirate naked, Haru’s hands itched to do many, _many_ other things to him.

Shouldering under Makoto’s arm to guide him, Haru maneuvered them towards the bed, towards the inferno wearing skin called Sousuke. “He means it,” Haru purred near Makoto’s throat. “That second is going to wreck you,” he promised, laughing soundlessly as Makoto squirmed. “But you’re already thinking about it, aren’t you?”

"When you're both like this, I can't help it," Makoto whined. Of course he was thinking about it. Maybe this had all started out as a chance to get Haru to trust them completely, but now even he'd forgotten the end goal. Seeing Sousuke spread for him, for _them_ , and Haru eagerly goading him on - how could he think of anything else? They both knew too well how wonderful it was to be inside Sousuke.

Crawling onto the bed as if bidden, Makoto slid his hands reverently over Sousuke's thighs, up his hips, along his beautiful spine.

"Get up here, Nanase," Sousuke said, twisting to look at Haru. "I want your cock." Shameless in his requests, Sousuke felt no embarrassment.

“Say please.”

“Do you ever get tired of being a complete shit?”

Haru shrugged. “No, not really. If I did, you’d get suspicious.” He rubbed his hand against Makoto’s back before acquiescing, sliding himself up towards the head of the bed. He was the only one still fully clothed, a position of relative power he tended to enjoy, but blowing Makoto had fired Haru up and if Sousuke was offering he wasn’t about to turn him down. In a whisk of breeze Haru dropped his pajama pants into a heap near the bed, leaving him in a collarbones-baring shirt and fresh black jammers, the ones with the purple stripes neatly framing his crotch. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”

Both Sousuke and Makoto chided, _Haru_ at the same time when the jammers came into play, but Sousuke's was frustrated and Makoto's was just affectionate exasperation. They both should have known better than to think he wouldn't be wearing jammers under his clothes. "So annoying," Sousuke grumbled, reaching out to yank at the waistband. "Come here and lay back so I can suck you. If you don't, I'll take _all_ of the rest of Makoto's orgasms for myself."

“So stingy,” Haru taunted back, nudging the jammers down just enough to show contrast, bronzed above and yellow-cream below, even in early April. Like his big-small kink, Haru shamelessly exploited Sousuke’s lust for tanlines whenever he could.

Behind them, Makoto continued to pet down Sousuke's muscled form, paying special attention to the breadth of his spine and the dimples above his ass. He truly was sculpted like a swimmer, even now when he no longer competed. Leaning down, Makoto littered the dip of his back with kisses and eventually meandered to his ass cheeks.

Sousuke sighed, giving one more tug to Haru's jammers. "Off," he insisted, and then patted the bed in front of him.

“Bossy brat,” Haru sassed back with affection, peeling the jammers down and off with a shimmy of hips. Beneath, he was shaved smooth and hairless as a boy for swimming, but the deep flush of color and proud jut of his cock left no doubt he was a grown man. Just to mess with Sousuke, Haru kept his shirt on, the hem tickling at his base while he wiggled into position: knees up and parted, a couple of pillows behind his back, breath coming in small pants and bare toes curling in anticipation of Sousuke’s wide mouth.

Both Makoto and Sousuke were transfixed into silence watching Haru climb onto the bed. Makoto wanted to reprimand him for keeping his shirt on, but there was something really incredibly sexy about the way it slid off his shoulder and gently wrinkled above his cock.

“Tell me I’m bossy again,” Sousuke dared in a low growl before he wrapped his lips eagerly around the head of Haru’s cock and swallowed him down all the way. Sousuke was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to pleasing Haru - Makoto was easy, because Makoto liked everything, but Haru was often too stubborn to admit outright when he liked things or not. Sousuke always aimed to blow his mind, to force the words and sounds to flow.

“Fucking hot-mouthed _king_ of the bossies,” Haru insisted, groaning as Sousuke turned up the suction; gentle, but demanding that he give in and enjoy. Words weren’t Haru’s strength, but the dirty ones were easier for him to say, more willing to pass his lips in crude brushstrokes to paint a picture for his partners. Dirty words turned their eyes molten and their hands desperate, something Haru craved to his core. The tip of Sousuke’s nose bumped against the soft, sensitive skin just above his dick and Haru squirmed, fighting himself still and chest heaving with the effort.

Behind Sousuke, Makoto grew distracted watching their interplay, their generating heat, and fumbled to find the bottle of lube to squirt some onto his length. He knew he should be inside Sousuke by now already, thrusting, moving, taking - but seeing the look on Haru’s face reminded him again what he _really_ wanted. What he and Sousuke craved - to see what faces Haru might make blissed out of his mind while one of them was inside him.

Sousuke bobbed his head, a firm, steady rhythm, even as his long fingers meandered underneath Haru’s baggy shirt and along an endless sea of muscles and smooth, smooth skin. He paused only to readjust his position or tweak a nipple or two, Haru hissing every time he did, but mostly, he just worshipped Haru’s body, mapping every contour and sucking every drop of moisture that slid out of his length. He tasted salty, like the sea, and it only made Sousuke want more.

To taste _everywhere_.

Eventually, Sousuke popped his mouth free so he could litter tender bites and kisses and licks along Haru’s groin, the lines of his thighs and cords of muscles beneath, and then his balls and the soft skin just below for a tease once or twice, enough to have Haru’s hands fisting the sheet below him, knuckles white and body straining for control. But Sousuke wouldn’t let Haru see where this was going; if he was afraid, it would never work.

That was, thankfully, when Makoto decided to push in. Sousuke bowed his head, grunting with his mouth gaped wide and hairs on his neck and arms standing on end. Makoto always tried to be gentle and nearly always lost out, and it was that battle that turned Sousuke on most. They jokingly called it ‘orca mode’ when Makoto really got into something. Sex was no different; when Makoto liked something, he went all in.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sousuke panted, mouthing the word into Haru’s cock before he swallowed it again.

Behind Sousuke, Makoto bottomed out with a whine, hands trembling on Sousuke’s hips. Haru gasped, eyes wide with new hunger as arousal painted blotches on his exposed collarbones and throat, chest trembling beneath his shirt. He burned in the heat of Sousuke’s mouth,  dry-mouthed desire overtaking him as he watched Makoto’s big hands sink deep into Sousuke’s hips, eyes gone jade-dark as he slid back and thrust. The motion carried through Sousuke’s body to his own, Sousuke’s lips tightening as he groaned against Haru’s flesh. “Do it again,” he heard himself say, not to Sousuke but to Makoto, Sousuke’s body a conduit to connect them, completing their threefold circuit in pure electricity. “I want...you. To watch you.”

Makoto whined again, a desperate urgency to his movements stilled only by wanting to drag the motions out for Haru's enjoyment. He knew what it looked like from Haru's position, as he'd been there a few times as well, and that Haru could even look away at _him_ instead of at the furnace of sexual heat that was Sousuke was as impressive as it was exciting. Haru’s eyes were round, his head tilted back against the pillow, tiny noises deep in his throat calling to both of them.

Sousuke rocked with Makoto's movements, his molten eyes almost entirely lidded but just barely cracked open so he could watch Haru. Was he distracted enough by it all that Sousuke could just slowly begin massaging under his balls? Gently, so so gently running a thumb along his perineum, the area slicked by his own excess saliva?

"H-Haru," Makoto panted. "Sousuke…"

“Go deeper, Mako-chan. I need to see.” Haru unknotted a fist from the sheet, draping fingers fragile with want and emotion against Sousuke’s head, delving into his hair, saying those small things that were so difficult for Haru to voice except in touch and action. Sousuke seemed wholly focused on _him_ , not on the magic Makoto worked behind him, his mouth full of heat and suction determined to drive Haru over the edge. Here, now, it was easy to forget inadequacy and just lose himself with both of them.

Moving with Makoto's rhythm and responding to Haru's words, Sousuke only pulled his lips free when he felt Haru's fingers clench in his hair and he thought the idiot was actually close to finishing. Well, that was what Sousuke wanted, to bring him that far...only to tug the pleasure away at the last second and replace his mouth somewhere else.

Lower.

Shoving Haru's thighs, Sousuke set his mouth to Haru's hole, immediately laving it with attention and prying it with his thumbs to get his tongue inside.

“Sousuke!!” Haru wasn’t a shouter, but that definitely had volume behind it. “What the--?” he demanded, the fogged haze of arousal clearing just enough to clarify that yes, that was Sousuke’s _tongue_ in a very private place of his. It went without saying that Haru had never experienced _that_.

He tried to squirm away without success, Sousuke’s fingers holding fast as iron around his thighs, thumbs pressing Haru apart and his mouth...his _sinful_ mouth doing something Haru could only feel, something hot and wet and strangely good. It...didn’t hurt, nothing about it hurt. It was new and weird, but the flare of Sousuke’s tongue brought with it no pain. Haru forgot about watching Makoto drive into Sousuke, for the moment no room in his cauldron of experience for anything but Sousuke tongue-fucking him.

Behind Sousuke, Makoto had slowed, his eyes wide and hungry and the farthest thing from shy, devouring Haru as Sousuke rimmed him. Heat flared anew in Haru’s belly, from Sousuke’s mouth tasting him like a delicious meal and from Makoto’s desirous gaze, longing and lusting and _loving_ , all of it coating him in love and attention. He wanted to hide from it in embarrassment at the same time he wanted to roll around in it, savor it all, absorb everything with greedy desperation.

As if sensing Haru’s thoughts, Sousuke lifted one hand and slid it up Haru’s middle, between his legs, around his cock, to his wrist of all places, capturing it and giving it a firm shove away from his face. It was a clear demand: _We want to see you. All of you. Every lurid expression_. It brought a fierce, flushed pout from Haru, but he didn’t move his hand back. For now.

Sousuke slicked Haru’s hole with tongue and lips, pressure and exploration as deep as he could make it, and then gingerly began to work the tip of his thumb in as well, getting Haru slowly used to the feeling of something inside him. Small enough for now, but soon to be bigger.

Haru tensed, just a little, at feeling something that was _not_ tongue pressing up within him. It also didn’t hurt, it just carried a bit more weird with it, subtle movements back and forth. Sousuke’s mouth kept up its path of lewd spelunking, so a distant part of Haru knew he hadn’t somehow snapped his spine to add his dick to the mix. “What you’re doing now, that’s different,” he managed to say, pressing his hips down unconsciously, “but...I don’t dislike it yet.”

“Yet,” Sousuke chuckled, pulling his lips away from his work to speak. There was more than enough spit for a few minutes to tease, then he’d get the lube and really work Haru open. The thought of it had his own body trembling, and with Makoto working into him so deep from behind, he was desperately close to a release he wasn’t ready to give into. “Just relax. Your dick doesn’t seem to mind what I’m doing.” He lavished some attention to it to ensure Haru stayed hard. Haru hissed and pouted more, not liking that his body was all in while he was still deciding whether to bet or fold. It made him feel even more exposed and on display.

“----Close,” Makoto panted, yanking Haru’s attention back to him. Clearly, he was as far gone as Sousuke.

Sousuke reached back, clamping a hand to Makoto’s hip possessively. He only took his mouth off Haru long enough to tell Makoto, “You’d better do it inside me,” before he licked his way back down to Haru’s hole, startling an uncomely and needy yelp out of Haru because it _really_ felt good the more Sousuke’s tongue thrust into his ass.

With a shudder, Makoto wiped sweat off his face, nostrils flared when he saw the look on Haru’s face. “H-Haru,” he begged.

As Makoto came for a second time, Sousuke worked his finger all the way inside and hooked it gently, matching Makoto’s rhythm, even though he was trembling from holding himself back from his own release.

Haru all but spasmed, mangling an English profanity into scattered syllables. What had just happened? What did Sousuke _do_ inside him? More to the point, would he do it again? Against his will, he whined, Makoto coming so beautifully and that strange stimulation rolling and swirling and merging into one sensation. “Again,” Haru pushed the soft demand out through clenched teeth, pride sloshing inside his skull but a small, soft thought beginning to glow within the storm. Maybe, just maybe, if it felt like this he might be gay enough after all.

Sousuke kept himself in check, but only just barely. He wanted to both chuckle at Haru’s sudden impatience and greed but also to let himself go and come with Makoto. Unfortunately, not everyone could come four times in one go, and Sousuke wanted to make his single orgasm last. So he reached down to pinch himself, staving off his orgasm as he felt Makoto filling him and spasming against his ass.

He even managed to disobey Haru’s plea for more. Once against his prostate was enough - for now. Any more and Sousuke was afraid Haru would come, as well, and once again, Sousuke had bigger plans for his orgasm than just having a finger inside him.

Makoto slumped over Sousuke’s spine, trembling to keep himself upright, his eyes glossy and blissed but somehow still so very alert. And focused wholly on Haru as he panted, helpless to the sight of that red face and those desperate eyes.

“Haru looks...so good like that,” Makoto breathed, the words filled with his own helpless desire. Haru flushed deeper, too overwhelmed to chide Makoto for embarrassing him or saying he looked good when _he_ was the one who was pure sin, draped over Sousuke like a human blanket of gorgeousness.

Sousuke gently slipped his finger free, giving Haru a couple licks to his balls and the base of his cock before he pulled his mouth away. “Did you like it? My finger inside you?” he growled, a possessive, barely-contained greed in his tone. “Tell us.” And just to force some words out, Sousuke sat up, twisting in Makoto’s arms to find the man’s mouth for a deep kiss that tasted of Haru.

“No...yes,” Haru stammered and squirmed, unprepared for the sense of _loss_ that accompanied Sousuke’s withdrawal. Did he do something wrong? Sousuke was talking in his sex voice, usually a good thing, but had Haru committed some inadvertent faux pas in the process? “It was good...so why did you stop?” He felt like he’d gotten a small peek into something secret and dammit, he wanted more. Need throbbed with longing in his cock, his ass, that electric place inside him Sousuke had so casually grazed. The heat generated by his partners as they kissed was a beacon and he couldn’t look away, couldn’t slow his own breathing or the small whine in his throat.

“Because one finger isn’t all I want to put in there,” Sousuke explained as he broke the kiss with Makoto, who looked absolutely blissed out.

“Oh…” Sousuke watched Haru chew over his next words, the rapid rise and fall of his chest mated with the ocean of thoughts and lust behind his eyes. “You could just say so,” he groused, self-conscious that his first thought had been another failure.

Two orgasms that close together had clearly taken its toll on Makoto, but he didn’t look at all ready to throw in the towel. Even as he pulled out of Sousuke, Makoto was still hardening, still looking at Haru like he could devour him. He had to hold himself back from just thrusting in and letting go, because he knew it would result in the same pain as the first (and only) time.

Instead, Makoto leaned down to find Haruka’s mouth, moaning into it, Haru greeting him with welcome and relief. Haru’s hands glided to Makoto’s bare skin, clutching briefly at his hipbones before sliding up his back. Sweat stuck Haru’s shirt to Makoto’s chest as they shared a desperate welcome, full of kisses and little nips and greedy sounds.

Sousuke watched Makoto straddle Haru’s waist to sort of cage him in, and he recognized the hungry tilt to Makoto’s hips. Sousuke sat back for a moment to just watch and then stretched to get the lube while Makoto kept Haru busy.

Beneath Makoto, Haru almost forgot about trivial matters like bottoming or begging, wrapped up in the focus and desire of orca mode kisses. The look in Makoto’s eyes as he’d pressed into Sousuke now seared across Haru’s lips with the same stamp of ownership and pride, the same visceral appetite. Makoto truly wanted _him_ the way he wanted Sousuke. Haru could feel the metaphorical veil between them falling away, Makoto’s honesty bleeding through without its normal barriers of fear and self-sacrifice where Haru was concerned and leaving him with a humbled sort of amazement pulsing everywhere.

 _This isn’t like rice,_ his words to Sousuke six months ago echoed inside his head. _We can always make more._ Only this time it wasn’t food or love or kisses but...wanting. Need. Desire. They had enough for him, too. Enough to gently erode his hesitance with new experiences and hints of pleasure superseding pain.

Makoto trembled, breathing hard. Kissing Haru was a sport in itself, making restraint nearly impossible as worked up as Haru got him. Behind them both, he heard Sousuke uncapping the bottle of lube, squirting some in his hand, and then that wet, slick hand grasped _him_ and not Haru.

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto gasped, bucking helplessly at the first tug.

“Look at what you do to him, Haru,” Sousuke hummed affectionately, watching Haru’s eyes dilate even further. “Do you think he can even last until he’s seated inside you?” Sousuke stroked Makoto’s length, getting it coated and slick until Makoto bowed his head and whimpered against Haru’s neck, goosebumps raking along his arched spine.

“Makoto can.” Sousuke’s challenging stoked Haru’s competitive fire, the sensations kindled by Sousuke’s tongue and fingers demanding fulfilment, crowding away any of the leftover fear. “I want that…I want Makoto, _orca_ Makoto...inside me.” He chewed at his lower lip, looking anywhere but _at_ Sousuke. “Please, Mako-chan.”

Makoto whined, helpless to Haru’s words, which felt like a leash to his very core. If Haru wanted him inside, then inside he’d go. But Sousuke tugged at his cock, another leash pulling in the opposite direction and just as important. It said _easy_ and _don’t rush this_.

With the excess lubrication on his fingers, Sousuke reached between them and found Haru’s hole again, sliding one finger in without much warning at all. Haru had enjoyed it, after all, had wanted more, and so after only a few nudges in and out, Sousuke began to inch a second finger in alongside it.

“There’s two of us here,” Sousuke purred sweetly, unable to hide the satisfaction knowing that together, he and Makoto had brought Haru here, to the point of begging. “Ask _me_ nicely, too.”

“But...you don’t like it if I call you ‘Sou-chan’.” Haru sucked in a breath, feeling himself clench in response around Sousuke’s fingers. They stilled before resuming their slick entry, back and forth and deeper until they coaxed his tension back into longing. “You said... _hah_...it makes you go soft.” Sousuke hadn’t hit that place inside from before and Haru pressed his bottom down, trying to bring his fingers there again as he rucked his shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the lamp. “I don’t want you to be soft when... _nngh_...when Makoto finally goes all in. I want you to enjoy it with us.” That felt like enough words, but something in Sousuke’s cat-and-cream arrogance pulled just two more from Haru. “Please...dear.”

Sousuke let out a noise lower than a groan and somewhere as near a growl as he felt safe allowing just then. He felt the term of deepest endearment roll through him like a wave, and it was all he could do not to demand he be the first inside Haru then. He wanted somehow to stuff both him and Makoto in at once or to greedily hold Haru back from orgasm until they had both sated themselves.

But...there was more than that.

That simple word shattered any barriers left between them. Sousuke bowed his head, hiding a smile against the small of Makoto’s back, as he hooked both fingers up to find Haru’s prostate as a reward. Haru’s head snapped sharply against the pillow, desire flushing him pink in the face and chest.

Makoto didn’t let Sousuke hide too long; a moment later he moved to allow Sousuke on one side and himself on the other of Haru, so they could trade turns kissing his mouth, kissing each other, kissing Haru’s body, leaving marks on it in the shape of both their mouths together. They coaxed him, seduced him, promised him a guided tour of paradise if he could trust them with himself.

A third finger joined in, Haru whimpering in surprised need. “God, you feel good,” Sousuke groaned against Haru’s nipple.

“So do you, Sousuke,” Makoto said, reaching for Sousuke’s cock with a free hand, tugging him slow but hard enough that it jerked Sousuke’s hips forward in want. “And I don’t think Haru-chan can wait any longer.” Makoto bit back a grin, delicately laying his finger against the red, swollen head of Haru’s cock to draw moisture from the tip. “Will you tell me one more time, Haru-chan? That you want this?”

“Stubborn…” Haru gasped, deep with affection. Makoto’s touch was no more than a feather, but it set every nerve on ‘vibrate’. Sousuke’s fingers still moved deep inside him, curling and turning to make him ready, to open him up for Makoto in ways he’d never experienced. He didn’t feel afraid any longer, more a weird mix of excitement and freedom. When he felt free, Haru could do anything. “ _Yes, please_ ,” Haru said, unable to hide the needy whine in his throat. Between Makoto’s light fingers and Sousuke’s thrusting ones, he felt primed and ready, eager in a way he’d never anticipated. “I can do this. Keep going.”

Both Sousuke and Makoto looked practically ready to pounce at the sound of Haru’s voice like that. Somehow, Sousuke managed to hold himself back, even though between Makoto’s grip on him and Haru’s words sinking through his depths, he wasn’t sure how.

Makoto tentatively crawled between Haru’s legs and he and Sousuke both lifted them. The muscles in Haru’s thighs tensed against Makoto’s hips. “Easy,” Sousuke reminded, a sweet, purred coo against the crook of Makoto’s neck. “Gentle.”

Makoto trembled as he lined himself up, but it wasn’t truly out of fear - it was a desperation he hadn’t felt since that first time. No, he didn’t want to go fast and hurt Haru, but he was less afraid of that and more afraid once he slid in, he’d _never stop_. That just one taste of Haru and he'd be addicted. He bent his body over Haru and slanted his mouth to his lover’s, guiding the head of his cock against where Sousuke’s fingers still intruded.

Sousuke pulled them free, a slick sound in the otherwise breathless silence of the moment. Makoto nearly slid in straight away, but there too was Sousuke’s hand somehow, holding his stiffness at the base to ensure he didn’t push too hard, too fast. “You’re beautiful like this,” Sousuke said, his words directed to both of them as he watched Makoto’s length fill Haru’s tightness until his quivering hole gave way and allowed him in.

Haru breathed out against Makoto’s mouth with each small slide forward. After Sousuke’s careful, thorough opening, the most overwhelming sensation throbbing through his tail end was a burning fullness and a sense of increasing pressure as Makoto slowly made his way inside. Restrained and guided by Sousuke, Makoto’s entry was gradual and gentle, nothing like that wretched first time that was smoldering into long-overdue ash in Haru’s memories, replaced with thoughts of now. It...hurt, but it wasn’t really painful; more like the stretch and strain of muscles that hadn’t been used much before. Good hurt. Lube really made this better, easier. Haru swallowed, nearly choking on feelings of relief, Makoto sliding all the way in as his body relaxed fully.

He broke away from Makoto’s mouth, burying his forehead in Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto was _inside_ him. All the way inside him. There was nothing separating them. Nothing he wasn’t sharing with Makoto. Nothing Sousuke was giving that he, too, didn’t give. He knew there was more, but Haru wanted to freeze this moment in time, preserve it forever.

Lips and hot breath stirred his hair and he peeked up to see Sousuke’s eyes, molten with challenge and care. _Are you up for the rest_? they asked him, his wide mouth cocked at the corner with a sardonic, affectionate grin. _Are you okay? Can you handle it?_

 _Can you?_ Haru countered back in silence, liking the way Sousuke’s gaze sharpened into diamonds. “Makoto,” Haru exhaled. “I’m ready for more. I want you to move.”

Makoto breathed out. He was practically shaking from staying still. The heat inside Haru was better than he remembered, mostly because he'd tried to block it out since that awful first time. But being this close to Haru, inside and connected everywhere, all Makoto wanted to do was stay forever. He eventually propped himself up over Haru to watch the expressions filter across his face, and he moved his hips back, then forward. His jaw dropped at the sensation, different somehow from being inside Sousuke but also the same in its intensity.

Beautiful.

It made Makoto feel whole.

Sousuke lounged at Haru's side, his fingers straying over Haru's body, up to Makoto's and back, worshipping both of them. His free hand began to move over his own length as Makoto picked up the pace. This time, Sousuke didn't slow him down. Haru’s flushed face, his fingers clutched in the sheets with increasing desperation, spoke volumes. "Look at how greedy you are for it," Sousuke said. The affection showed through his taunt. "Look at how perfectly he fills you up, Haruka."

Haru moaned. Sousuke only called him ‘Haruka’ during sex and it did illegal, sinful things to his libido. Unfair things that mingled hotly with the friction of Makoto sliding in and out of him, pushing into his body’s embrace and withdrawing from it only to return anew with greater depth. Everything in him stretched, accommodating Makoto, truly filling him up from within.

He really hated it when that stupid, arrogant, wonderful jerk was right about anything.

“Just-...” Haru gasped out, wanting to pull Makoto in with his legs and never let him go, “wait... _hah...hah_ ,” his breath heaved in time with Makoto’s thrusts. It was good, _so_ good, even in those private moments he hadn’t imagined it could feel like this to have Makoto inside him, but he knew his body and he just wasn’t getting _there_ as fast as Makoto. “Not…” he exhaled the word in a rush, wanting, _needing_ Sousuke as much as Makoto, needing his hands, his smug, perfect face, his wolfy presence, “without you.” If he hadn’t pushed, this wouldn’t be happening, Makoto and Haru would have hid from it forever. “Touch me,” he pleaded; he didn’t have to tell him where.

Sousuke's hand slid around the base of Haru's length, beginning a slow, tender rhythm that dragged the foreskin. The lube slicked the way, and the only sound Sousuke could find it in him to make just then was a moan of helplessness.

He knew it now like he'd known for months now - Sousuke loved Haru and Makoto. And the most amazing thing was that the both of them loved him back.

**********

Makoto’s promised fourth came, quite literally, at the hands of the other two, leaving them all exhausted, bliss-drunk, and in a sated pile. Makoto half-dozed, his lids low and droopy over his eyes but a possessive hand twined with Haru’s, almost as if he feared the entire night would be just a dream if their touch parted. Haru, on his side and facing him, made no move to pull away, his bare back pressed against Sousuke’s front, Sousuke’s long arms wrapping warmth and corded strength around him. The longer Haru lay there, his breathing slowing and the frantic pound of blood in his ears drifting away, the more aware he grew of the two who held him body and soul.

“...I can hear you being smug.” He kept his voice soft, not wanting to rouse Makoto.

"Not smug," Sousuke replied, his voice in the lowest tones he could manage. "Happy." He nuzzled closer to Haru, burying his face between the man's broad, muscled shoulders, inhaling the scent of his lovers both at once.

Sousuke was caught somewhere in between too hyped up on arousal to sleep but too exhausted to stay awake much longer. Like a child fighting an inevitable bedtime, he swayed between the worlds of dreams and wakefulness, lulled by Makoto's quiet half-snores and Haru's heavy breaths.

If life remained this way forever, none of them would have minded.

But Sousuke couldn't resist. "...Okay, maybe a little smug," he said, nipping Haru's left shoulder affectionately.

“Hey,” Haru protested. “Biting is my thing.” He squirmed farther back, not even minding the scrape of Sousuke’s chest hair against his bare skin as he sought heat and stillness to process what had just happened.

He hadn’t failed. They were still here with him. The sore throb in his backside confirmed the reality but in the best of ways. Together, the three of them had...achieved something Haru believed impossible.

 _A sight I’ve never seen before...huh?_ And a sight he thought he wouldn’t mind seeing again.

His body growing lax, Haru fell quiet for a long stretch of moments, still enough to suggest he, too, had fallen asleep until he broke the silence with a soft hum. “...I didn’t mean you had to go alone.”

"Mm?" Sousuke asked, nuzzling against the place he'd nipped.

Makoto blinked his eyes open, a warm smile sliding across his face. "The specialist," he said. "Haru's talking about us going with you." He paused, gauging Sousuke's silence and waking up a little more because of it. Makoto couldn't read Sousuke's silences as well as Haru's. Yet. So he added, "Only if you want."

Sousuke grumbled something unintelligible against Haru's skin. He didn't often pout, but he'd learned the emotion well enough from Haru, and it seemed to fit his souring mood. Thinking about physical therapy or endless tests to tell him what he already knew - that he was an idiot who'd blown his shoulder out trying to prove something to no one - only made Sousuke want to clam up forever.

“It’s not so much that we want to know, or that it’s up to us to decide what to do. But...we both know it hurts you.” Haru’s gaze flicked up to Makoto, a silent accord passing between them. “And there’s so much that you’ve already gone through by yourself. You don’t have to do that anymore. You have us,” Haru affirmed. “No matter what.”

Makoto reached out, laying a large hand on Sousuke's hip, soothing the tired muscles with strong, steady squeezes. "Just think about it."

Sousuke remained quiet, allowing himself a moment to take in what his lovers were telling him, to truly accept their commitment to stick with him, whether he was whole, broken, or somewhere in between. Was it that unlike what Haru had done tonight, confronting something uncomfortable about himself he’d rather bury and ignore? Despite himself, Sousuke felt a smile creeping across his face. He promptly buried it against Haru's shoulder blade, scoffing against his skin until Haru shivered. Those goosebumps rising under his touch weren’t a complete payback, but they were a start.

"If Haru can handle that many words, then I should probably heed them, huh?" His fingers slid up, between Makoto's, guiding them over Haru's waist to keep them all connected, completing their circuit yet again. "I'll try. After this, a doctor's office seems like a breeze." And because Haru had been able to get the words out, Sousuke pushed himself as well. "Thank you. Both of you. I appreciate it."

“...I’m not going to say ‘thank you.” Haru wiggled back against Sousuke’s warmth, as always unable to leave the sass gauntlet on the ground whenever Sousuke threw it down. “I’ll just say that Makoto set the bar pretty high...so you’re going to have to do your best to impress me.”

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please hit us up on twitter if you'd like to chat. =^_^=
> 
> Phoenicia: [twtter](http://twitter.com/mienaihane)  
> snarkyscorp: [twitter](http://twitter.com/oikawalife)
> 
> Joint headcanon blog (that needs us to play with it more!): [futurefishsticks](http://futurefishsticks.tumblr.com)


End file.
